Unexpected
by jalex1
Summary: Its been 1 year after the barrier was brought down allowing both Auradon and the people of the Isle to live in Harmony. What happens when some of Auradon's popular Royals and Hero's begin missing? A new discovery about Auradon's history will shock everybody. Can the VK's stop this new threat before their loved ones are harmed? Please Review :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Halloween Special Story! :) Ships in this story are the following Devie (of course if you didn't notice by now i love them) Bal, Single Jay, Huma and Jarlos it takes place one year after D3 events.**_

**One Year after the barrier was taken down in Auradon**

**Uniting everyone from the Isle and Auradon was dream come true, it's still taking the Older generation to get used to seeing their old enemies, but the people of Auradon and The Isle have been living in harmony ever since Queen Mal brought down the barrier. All of their Enemies were living in peace among the common folk of Auradon and there wasn't a disturbance in the land at all. Until Now.**

Ben kisses Mal's hand as their limos pulls into their Castle. "Mal I just want to say I love you and I'm so happy we are officially Husband and Wife, I can't wait to start this new chapter with you."Ben smiles

"I love you too Ben."Mal says

"What is it what's wrong?"Ben asked

"Everything is perfect."Mal says "And that's bad?"Ben chuckles

"Something bad always happens when everything is perfect."Mal says

"Mal nothing can go wrong. The People of Auradon and The Isle are living in peace and harmony. We're doing good."Ben wraps his arm around her.

"I still can't shake this feeling that something is wrong."Mal says

"You worry too much."Ben kisses her head. As the limos pulls to a stop Ben and Mal walk into the castle and are greeted by Adam and Belle

"Mom Dad."Ben smiles hugging them Mal hugs them as well

"Welcome home hopefully you guys had an amazing honeymoon."Belle smiles

"Yes Australia was amazing."Ben smiles

"We saw 3 kangaroos"Mal laughs

"How have things been here?"Ben asked Adam looks at Ben and wipes his glasses with his handkerchief

"Dad?"Ben asked

~In The Royal Office~ Adam shows Mal and Ben photos of missing royals and hero childen.

"Anastasia, Daughter of Queen Rapunzel, Aziz Son of Queen Jasmine and King Aladdin and Lonnie Daughter of Mulan"Adam says

Mal gasps and picks up the photo of Lonnie.

"About a week ago we got a phone call from Corona from King Flynn their 20 year old Daughter Anastasia did not return home from a Royal ball that she attended here last week, which was the Fall Festival we have pictures of her mingling dancing and heading back home in her own limo. She never arrived. 2 days after Aladdin flew in on his magic carpet asked if anyone had seen 18 year old Prince Aziz, he was here in Auradon also last week playing the big Tourney game after the game he never made it home."Adam explains

"And Lonnie?"Ben asked

"She had come by to visit her grandmother for tea, she was meant to go back to China and Mulan was waiting for her. Lonnie never made her flight."Belle says

"3 missing people in less than a week."Ben looks at Mal.

"Does anyone else know?"Mal asked Belle gives Mal a sympathetic look and Mal looks at Ben

"Ben we need to get to Evie's"Mal says Ben nods and they rush out to the limo.

~At Evie's Castle~

"WELL I WANT ANSWERS AND DON'T YOU TELL ME THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO THERE'S ALWAYS SOMETHING!"Jay Yells at the Auradon Guard.

"Jay Enough!"Evie says placing a hand on his chest "Jay take a walk outside you're scaring the younger ones."Evie says sternly. Jay takes a deep breath and walks outside.

"How do we not have any leads?"Uma asked

"Miss Uma we don't keep track of Royals and Heros."The Guard says

"But you still keep track of all the VK's to make sure we don't steal or cause a muck."Uma says

"We've never had an incident like this until you people arrived."Another Guards says

"You People? What is that suppose to mean mate? "Harry holds out his hook and walks towards the guard

"HEY! Not here! Harry No. We don't fight in Auradon."Carlos reminds him Harry sets his hook on the table and crosses his arms.]

"Thank you for your help Gentlemen that will be all."Evie says seeing the Guards out.

"They're doing their jobs."Carlos reminds Uma and Harry

"Not a very good one Laddy."Harry says sitting at the sofa.

"We can do this without those guards. How many times have ya'll saved Auradon what difference would this make now?"Uma asked

"There's the fact that people are missing."Evie says shaking her head.

"I'm going to check on Jay."Carlos says going into the backyard.

Evie looks out her window and sees Mal's purple Limo pull up

"Thank Goodness."Evie says opening her door Mal and Ben walk out of the limo and Evie hugs them both

"Guys I'm so sorry, what is going on?"Ben asked

"No one knows, the last people to see Lonnie Aziz and Anastasia all saw them getting into their own limos and cars to go back home."Evie says

"Maybe Uma and I can look into some spells do a locator spell or something."Mal says

"My Mom already tried it lead nowhere, the spell will start at their last destination and end at the parking lot where their cars took off."Jane says

Ben is confused and Mal shakes her head. They all look up and see Doug pull up to the castle in his green Lexus Roadster. "Love."Evie smiles and Doug walks over to her to kiss her forehead. Doug hugs Mal and Ben and politely nods at everyone else.

"Any new updates?"Jane asked Doug looks at Jane and shakes his head. "I walked with your Mom throughout all of Auradon her location spell still isn't leading anywhere, its like they vanished."Doug says confused.

"Well obviously we know that's not possible, We need to brainstorm figure out what to do."Mal says

"Come on let's all go inside."Evie says Everyone nods and makes their way back into the castle.

Evie stops Doug and slightly closes the door "You know something what is it."Evie asked Doug looks into the Castle then leads Evie towards the Rose bushes.

"FairyGod Mother thinks that a supernatural may be involved in these sudden disappearances."Doug says

"Supernatural?"Evie asked Doug rubs his neck "This is something that not many people know, and its pretty much been erase from Modern Auradon History. I only know this because well I'm a human encyclopedia."Doug says Evie smiles and kisses his cheek as Doug continues.

"In the year 1919 Auradon had the Original Royal Family, They built the Alkaline Castle, back in the 1900's Auradon was only a small town that was like 2,000 acres of land, they ruled less than 200 people and had small business' and magic was hardly used. There was only like 4 witches in that small town."Doug explains Evie nods

"Where are you going with this story Love?"Evie asked Doug holds her hand and nods.

"The Royal family would hold a grand ball at their castle every year to have all of the towns people celebrate."Doug Says Evie looks at him still confused at where this story was going.

"Those Get togethers had families missing the next day and no one had ever heard of them after they disappeared."Doug says Evie raises her eyebrow finally getting interested in the Doug.

"The Original Royal Family BUILT Alkaline Castle on their own. That family only have 4 people King Elijah, Queen Katherine, Duke Klaus and Dutchess Rebecca. It takes nearly 5 years to build a castle especially if it's build of stone, they built their castle in 2 months. Thats 30-31 days. By Themselves."Doug says

"How is that possible?"Evie asked

"The Original Royal Family were supernaturals. They didn't have Magic spells or wands they were magic...and in order to sustain that magic they needed to feed on people."Doug explains trying to get Evie to see the point

"I'm lost again."Evie sighs

"Evie what I'm trying to says is that The Original Royal Family were a group of Vampires. They would hold a grand ball to feed on whoever they wanted."Doug Says

"Vampires?Why does Fairy Godmother think this is at all connected to the disappearances?"Evie asked "What did she find?"Evie asked

"She found Lonnie at the bridge...and when they did an autopsy on her body...They didn't see any trace of blood."Doug says

"L-Lonnie's gone?"Evie asked Doug steps forward and rubs Evie's shoulders to calm her down.

"Fairy Godmother will make an announcement today. Mulan and Shang were already notified this morning."Doug says Evie sobs and covers her mouth Doug cups her faces and allows his girlfriend to cry.

"How is it possible that it's been 100 years and we're just now hearing about Vampires? If they were banished like the Villains we would have know about them right?"Evie asked

"SuperNatural beings can't be banished where other people are, If they were sent to the Isle they'd still have the ability and access to feed, they needed to be sent to another place of banishment."Doug says Evie looks at Doug confused.

"50 years After the Original Royal Family made their mark and expanded Auradon Jane's Great Great Great Grandmother entered the picture she had magical powers no one knows why legend has it that a Star bursts and Jane's Great great great great Grandmother was the recipient of the special gift, used her powers for good. And somehow banished the Royal Family to the Under World."Doug says

"IF they're in the underworld how did they get out?"Evie asked

"Thats what Fairy Godmother is trying to figure out. Like I said she thinks this is possibly related to Vampires but there's not evidence she wants me to look into the history archives about it."Doug says

"Do you think it's possible?"Evie asked

"Vampire ins Auradon? I personally don't think so. There's no Evidence on it and I don't even know where to start with the research. So for now we need to be on on toes stick together and no one wonder off alone."Doug says Evie nods and Doug gently pulls her body close to him.

"I've never had anyone close to me die before..."Evie whispers

"If anyone can figured out what's going on and stop it. It's you guys...and you have extra help too.."Doug assures her Evie nods and hugs Doug tightly.

~Back inside~ Everyone is gathered around Evie's dining table in the kitchen Jane looks up and turns her head to the television screen.

"Guys look it's my mom."Jane says Carlos turns up the TV and everyone is quiet, Evie and Doug walk back into the house and they join them as they watch the tv.

"It is with great sorrow and heartbreak that I announce That Lonnie Li, Daughter of Mulan and General Shang has been found, unfortunately she has been found lifeless at the scene of where she was recovered. The Entire Kingdom of Auradon will grieve and remember Lonnie later tonight as we hold a candle light vigil in the Auradon auditorium please join us at 7pm. To The Li Family we are sorry for your loss. No questions at this time please."Fairy Godmother says

"Lonnie.."Jane cries Carlos wraps his arm around her and lets her cry Evie looks over at Doug who looks down and takes off his glasses as he wipes his own tears, Evie places a hand on his heart and she kisses his cheek whispering comforting words to him.

Uma and Harry remove their pirate hats they did not know the Hero that well but they knew she was a fighter during their brief encounter at Uma's ship.

"How is this...no no she's wrong. She's lying."Jay says standing up

"Jay Fairy godmother does not lie."Mal says

"WELL SHE IS NOW! Lonnie isn't gone shes not! Doug! You're the smartest one in this room tell them! Tell them it's a lie!"Jay panics and looks over at his friend.

"I'm sorry Jay..I can't do that."Doug apologized Jay growls and charges towards Doug slamming him to the wall tightening his grip on the collar of Doug's shirt.

"JAY! GET OFF HIM!"Evie yells trying to pry him off of her boyfriend

"TELL THEM TELL THEM LONNIE IS STILL ALIVE!"Jay begs as he shakes Doug.

"Jay let him go!"Mal says

"Lad, Doug has nothing to do with this! Your Anger is misplaced!"Harry says trying to pull Jay off of Doug

"Please tell them they're wrong...Please."Jay begs as tears fall down his face.

"I'm Sorry Jay. Lonnie is gone."Doug says Jay falls to his knees and cries. Harry pulls Jay away from Doug and Evie holds Doug's face to make sure he isn't hurt. "Its okay.."Doug says

Jane walks over to Jay and sits next him. "Jay I'm going to miss her too she was my bestfriend."Jane sobs Jay wraps his arms around her and they both cry.

Mal pulls Uma into the kitchen and Uma looks at Mal confused "We need to figure out what's going on."Mal says Uma nods "I'm right here with you girl."Uma says Mal nods.

"Fairy GodMother wants to meet with all of us."Ben says as he puts his cellphone away.

The Vk's Sea Crew Doug Ben and Jane are all sitting in Fairy God Mother's classroom waiting for her. Jay is completely distraught and Jane is still crying.

"Oh Sweetie I'm sorry."Fairy GodMother says kissing her Daughter's cheek.

"Mom what happened do you know?"Jane asked

"No concrete answer yet Honey but I promise you all I will have answers. Doug may I have a word?"Fairy Godmother asked Doug nods and he kisses Evie's hand and follows Fairy Godmother outside the classroom.

"One of the guards found this."She says holding a Fancy Sapphire ring with initials KN on them

"It's a Sapphire gem for sure.."Doug looks at the ring he held it up to the sunlight and the ring would absorb the light.

"It's a daylight ring.."Fairy Godmother confirms Doug looks at her confused

"Daylight ring?"Doug asked

"There's only one way a vampire can walk in the daytime...they need to wear these enchanted day light rings."She explains Doug holds it up to the sunlight again watching as the ring would absorb the suns rays.

"Fairy Godmother I don't even know where to begin any research I mean, Auradon hasn't heard of Vampires in 100 years."Doug says

"I know, I'm trying to see if any of the other magical fairies would know anything so far no one has anything."She says

"What about my Father."Mal says from behind them They both turn around.

"I heard everything...sorry I didn't mean to intrude."Mal says

"Your father has was banished from the Isle for over 20 years Mal I doubt he would know anything."Fairy Godmother says

"Is it true? Vampires in Auradon?"Mal asked

"It's a big possibility." Doug says as he looks down at the magical ring in his hand

"We need to focus on Finding Anastasia and Aziz."Mal says

"Yes I agree, if you and your friends can track them down that would help me a lot. I will be casting a spell to protect anyone else from coming INTO Auradon"She says

"I'll go into the Historical Archives in the museum figure out if there's anything in the books."Doug says

"Uma and I will back track to where Anastasia and Aziz were last seen."Mal says

"You all be careful we'll meet back at the Auditorium for the Vigil."Fairy Godmother says Mal Nods.

Doug and Mal walk back to the others.

"Is everything alright?"Ben asked

"We're gonna divide and conquer before the Vigil tonight, Uma Ben Evie and I will go to where Anastasia was last seen, Harry Jay Carlos Jane you go to the Tourney field where Aziz was last seen."Mal says

"We don't even know whats going on it's not smart to split up."Ben says

Doug looks at Mal and nods "Vampires are in Auradon."Mal says Everyone but Evie and Doug all look confused.

"I'll explain later let's just split up and meet back here for the vigil."Mal explains

"Wait what about Doug?"Carlos

"I'm going to be at the Museum doing research to see what history we have on Vampires, hopefully I'll be able to find something."Doug says

"No I don't want you by yourself."Evie says walking towards her boyfriend

"Love I'm sure I'll be in the safest area I'll be in the museum where it's guarded I'll be fine."Doug assures her

"Are you sure?"Evie asked

"I promise you I'll be fine."Doug nods Evie nods.

"Let's be careful, everyone have their phone's on and answer at the first ring."Mal says Everyone nods as they have their assignments.

"I love you."Evie Says Doug smiles and kisses her lips.

"I love you too, See you tonight."Doug says as he walks to the museum.

~With Carlos Harry Jane and Jay~ Carlos and Jane are looking around searching for anything.

"You should have brought your mutt Aye."Harry says

"That actually would have been a good idea.'Carlos says

"What are we even looking for?"Jane asked

"Clues or something out of the ordinary."Carlos says

"Or Aziz' golden bracelet."Jay says picking up the bracelet he stands up holding it up. Harry whistles

"14 karat gold."He says a gust of wind flows through the forest and they all cover their noses "Bloody Hell."Harry gags

"Whoa what is that?"Carlos says

"It's coming that way...Jane stay here with Carlos Harry come with me."Jay says as they walk into the forest.

~With Uma Ben Mal and Evie~

"Do you really think Vampires are here in Auradon?"Ben asked

"Auradon is a land of Magical possibilities. I didn't know I could turn into a dragon until 3 years ago. Vampires are apart of Magic...they are pretty much the founders of it."Mal says

"How do we defeat the undead?"Ben asked

"Hopefully Doug can find that out for us."Uma says as they walk into the ballroom

"We'll check the security footage."Evie says as Uma follows her to the computers

"Just when you think the worst is over."Ben shakes his head

"We're going to stop any threat to our family. And All of Auradon is our family We're gonna find a way to fix this so no one else gets hurt." Mal says Ben nods

Uma presses play on the monitor she and Evie watch it Anastasia gets into her limo with her driver opening the door for her. As he closes the door he's disappears

"Where'd the driver go?"Uma asked

"Hang on let me play it in slowmo."Evie says slowing the video down as it goes frame by frame Uma's eyes' widen

"Pause right there."She says Evie hits the button and they see the driver being shoved to the wall "Can you zoom in?"Uma asked Evie clicks the mouse 4 times and they both gasp.

"Is he biting the drivers neck?"Uma asked Evie continues playing the video and they see Anastasia rolling down the window looking around for the driver, shes then takes out of the car through the window. Evie covers her mouth and looks away.

"I don't think we'll find Anastasia Alive."Uma says stopping the video.

"Did you girls get anything?"Ben asked Evie looks at her two friends with tears in her eyes.

"You guys need to see this."Uma says Evie gets up and takes a moment to calm down.

Ben closes his eyes and stops the video. Mal places a hand on her heart says a prayer.

Mal's phone rings and she answers it. "Jay what is it?"Mal asked

"We found the to the tourney field. And Mal bring Fairy Godmother."Jay says looking at Harry who is respectfully covering up both of the royals with a blanket.

An Ambulance carries away the bodies and the young adults are are in shock. "I will notify their families."Fairy godmother says

"What do we do."Jane asked

"Auradon will be on strict lock down. After the Vigils tonight...We will set curfew at midnight. No one is to be out on the streets past 12 am."Ben enforces Fairy Godmother nods

"You can all stay at My and Doug's place, it'll be safer for everyone that way."Evie says

"I'll make the phone call with You Fairy godmother."Ben says She nods and they walk back to the castle.

"Lets start setting up for the vigils come on."Mal says

~In the Museum Archives~ Doug pulled up all the first edition books of Auradon history he flips through the page and sees a summary of the Royal family he reads the passage over and over again and there is no give away at all or anything helpful he turns the page and sees a picture of the Original Family they all had their gowns and dress clothes from the 1900's. Doug takes the magnifying glass and sets it down he takes off his glasses and closes his eyes shaking his head. Doug looks down at the book and it's magnifying a picture of the Ring on the text book. Doug sits up and puts his glasses on again and looks at the ring then quickly turns a few more pages a sees Duke Klaus in a self portrait who has his hand holding a Gold Staff and on his hand is a ring Doug hovers the magnifying glass over the ring and it matches the ring in his hand.

Doug Takes the book and photo copies the page and puts in into his backpack along with the Daylight ring. Doug quickly puts everything away and puts on his backpack needing to find the others. As Doug put the book on the shelf he bumps into someone.

"Oh My Goodness I'm so sorry."Doug says

"Douglas, you seem to be in a big rush."He says

"Sorry Mr. Nicholson, I didn't see you there and yes I am in a rush I need to head to Lonnie's Vigil."Doug apologizes

"Yes I will be there in a bit as well I just need to close the Museum and I shall head there."Mr. Nicholson says

"I still can't believe this is all happening."Doug says sadly

"Yes condolences I know you were close to them all...it must be hard losing people you grew up with."He says Doug nods and his cellphone rings it was Evie

"Sorry Mr. Nicholson I need to Run I'll see you later. Thank you for letting me do research."Doug nods and leaves the museum.

"Love?"Evie says on the other line

"Hi Princess I'm on my way right now.."Doug says

"Hurry please.."Evie says

"Evie.. I'll be right there."Doug says quickly running to the Auditorium. Mr. Nicholson watched Doug Leave from the Monitor he walked to the other side of the room and he groaned in pain as the sun hit his skit He growled and quickly took an umbrella and pulled down the curtain.

The Young adults in the Auditorium were silent as they mourned their friends. Doug ran into the Auditorium out of breath he ran towards the stage Evie saw him first and she quickly ran into his arms.

"Hey it's okay. You're alright..I'm Right here."Doug calms her down as he kisses her head.

"Did you guys find anything?"Doug asked

"Jay and Harry found Aziz and Anasthasia lifeless in the forest on the tourney field."Ben said

"What."Doug says shocked Evie pulls way from Doug. "I'm sorry Doug they're gone..Fairy Godmother is notifying their parents right now."Evie says Doug is blown away and speechless Jane walks to Doug heartbroken and she sighs.

"Doug...They're gone Lonnie, Aziz and Anasthasia...our friends ...they're gone."Jane cries

Doug looks at Jane and pulls her into a hug not knowing what to say to her as his own tears fall down his face. Ben was listening to something Mal was saying then he turned his attention towards Doug and Jane. Ben squeezed Mal's hand and Walked towards his two friend and wraps his arms around them both as the 3 Auradon Kids mourn their good friends.

The VK's watch Ben Doug and Jane in their embrace and their hearts break.

Doug is sitting down in the aisle seat watching as the coordinators set up for the Vigil as The photos of his friends that he's known since he was a little boy was being placed on 3 large stands.

"Love, talk to me."Evie says as she sits behind him and kisses his neck. Placing her chin on his shoulder.

"Aziz was going to be a great Sultan he loved The People of Agrabah. He would come here for Summer Camp and he would sneak his Dad's magic carpet in his duffle bag and we went everywhere. One time when we were 9 Aziz and I were summer camp room mates, and we both couldn't sleep...He brings out Magic carpet and he took me to the Grand Canyon, I knew there was a Diamond Mine at the very bottom we got 2 gems that day. I got my Mom a ruby and he picked our a Emerald for his mom...to this day they still think we made it in Arts and crafts."Doug laughs Evie smiles.

"Anasthasia was my first kiss."Doug blushes Evie raises her eyebrow at him and he chuckles "I was 6 and she was 5 she saw her parent's kiss and said I was nice to her so she thought it what people who were nice did for one another."Doug explains.

"And Lonnie...was pretty much my sister."Doug looks down as tears down his face again. Evie quickly sits beside him and wipes his tears.

"No one else will get hurt. We're going to make sure of that."Evie says Doug nods Evie kisses his lips and rests her forehead against his and whispers softly to him.

Doug turns his head to the pictures on stage and recalls something "Hey what's wrong?"Evie asked cupping his face.

"When Jay and Harry found Aziz and Anasthasia how long ago was that?"Doug asked

"Probably about An Hour ago.."Evie says

"And You said That FairyGod Mother was going to notify their parents 20 minutes ago after I arrived."Doug says

"Yeah?"Evie nods

"So the only people who could have known about what happen is Fairy Godmother and everyone in this room. Since the information isn't out to the public yet."Doug says

"Yeah Fairy Godmother said she's going to announce that Aziz and Anasthasia's bodies were found when everyone gets here. No One else knows."Ben says

"So How did Mr. Nicholson know?"Doug asked Ben looks at him confused

"What do you mean?"Mal asked as she walks towards them. Doug is shaking his head

"I was in Auradon museum leaving to meet you guys here, when I bumped into Mr. Nicholson. He said these exact words I knew you were close to THEM and it's hard losing PEOPLE you grew up with."Doug says

"I'm lost."Uma says Mal sighs and places a hand over her head.

"Uma Mr. Nicholson was using words referring to more than One Person when he was talking to Doug."Evie explains

"So? Whats your point?"Uma asked

"HIs Point is. How would Mr. Nicholson know that Aziz and Anasthasia are both dead when the only person who was confirm to be dead to the public was Lonnie...everyone else in Auradon should think that Aziz and Anasthasia are still missing. No update has been given about their status yet."Mal explains.

"Should we pay this Mr Nicholson a visit?"Harry asked holding up his hook.

"Not yet.."Ben says holding up his hand.

"We'll talk about this later after the vigil."Mal says everyone nods and they take their seats in the front row and guests begin filling the auditorium. King Ben and Queen Mal were sitting on the stage. Fairy Godmother came out and she bowed her head as she past by the photos.

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is with a heavy heart to welcome you here for the vigil of 3 wonderful young adults. I made an announcement this morning that Lonnie had been found this morning...This afternoon at 4pm Authorities also Found Prince Aziz and Princess Anasthasia, I have notified both families who are deeply heartbroken let us give those familys the love and support from this Kingdom as they cope through their losses."Fairy Godmother says

"Aziz, Anasthasia although you were not from Auradon, you were a big part of our community we sent you love and positivity as wish your souls find peace."Fairy Godmother says Doug Lights a candle under Aziz's picture and Ben Lights a Candle under Anasthesia's.

"And Lonnie. you lived among us and graced us with your kind heart, impressive combat skills and big Smile...You will always be in our hearts."She says Jane lights Lonnie's candle Jay looks down and quickly wipes his tears.

Doug and Jane make their way back to the front seats Carlos hugs Jane. Doug Sits beside Evie he wraps his arm around her shoulder and she Bring his head down towards her and allows Doug to Cry she kisses the back of his head and rubs his back.

"I assure you all we will find out what is going on and we will bring justice to those we have lost."King Ben says Mal looks into the audience at Uma and they both Nod.

Uma leans closer to Harry. "This is a job for The Isle's finest. No Mercy. We're putting these Vampires away."Uma says Harry turns his head and sees two of Auradon's nicest' people in tears. Doug and Jane Welcomed all the people from the Isle and never hesitated to help them no matter what they needed or who their parents were. Now they need help.

"Ay Yiy Captain."Harry nods

"I'll see you guys tomorrow...it's been a long day. I want to spend the night with my Mom."Jane says

"That's a good idea."Carlos says and kisses her cheek.

"Douglas we can go over the research you found tomorrow."Fairy Godmother says Doug nods and they watch the Guards escort Jane and Fairy Godmother out of the auditorium.

~At Evie's house~ Uma is helping Evie with dinner as Carlos is setting up the dinner table.

Evie turns her head and sees Doug on the phone through the windows in her sewing room.

"How's he holding up?"Uma asked

"Doug's pretty shaken up. we've all been through a lot over the years but the Threats that came to Auradon were always for the Villain kids...never for the Auradon Kids..And we never lost anyone in those battles...we always won.."Evie says

"We're gonna win again. We're gonna avenge and give Lonnie Aziz and Anasthasia's death justice. Vampires or Whatever We wont back down. This is our home. And we fight for everyone here."Carlos says

"Do you guys think these vampires are actually targeting the Auradon kids because they have no powers?"Uma asked Carlos looks at Evie and they think Uma is on to something.

Harry places the foor on the table "3 Course Meal is ready."Harry smiles proudly.

Evie smiles in appreciation and walks into the sewing room. "Mom I'm fine really...Can you put Dad on the phone?"Doug says

"Hey Dad what do you know about Magical Gems and Daylight rings?"Doug asked

"Daylight rings aren't magical gems. A witch or sorcerer must cast a spell on the rings to allow the daylight rings to work."Dopey says

Doug looks at the Daylight Ring FairyGod Mother had given him to investigate. "Thanks Dad.."Doug says

"Son please be careful..."Dopey says

"Yes Dad I will love you."Doug hangs up puts the ring on the table.

"Dinner is almost ready."Evie says Doug looks up as Evie walks over to him and shrugs off his jacket. "What's this?"Evie asked

"This is the ring that FairyGodMother found on the floor where Lonnie's body was found. In one of the history books in the Auradon Archieves, I found this same exact ring worn by One of family members of the Original Royal family...same design, same gem cut same initials on the ring."Doug says

"Who wore it?"Evie asked

"In the Picture this was worn by Duke Klaus Nicholson. He was King Elijah's brother."Doug says

"Maybe someone is Auradon is related to the vampires? It could be a family heirloom"Evie says

"It's Possible maybe one of the originals have an offspring or something..."Doug says

"Can Vampirism be genetic?"Evie asked

"I don't know I would have to ask Mal...Supernatural knowledge is out of my expertise."Doug says

"Let's pick this up again tomorrow, it's been a hell of a day and Harry cooked up a feast."Evie says holding out her hand Doug takes her hand and kisses her lips.

"We're gonna figure this out."Evie says Doug nods and they walk into the kitchen as they hear laughter Uma is serving food on everyone plates and Harry pours the rum into everyone's cup.

"To lost we lost they will never be forgotten."Harry says holding up his cup as he nods at Doug. Doug takes the cup and smiles at his pirate friend in gratitude. "Never."Doug says

"Where are Ben and Mal?"Carlos asked

"Mal and Ben are doing damage control with the press and the Council no one know what protocols to call."Evie explains.

"Mal is going to speak with Hades maybe he knows something about these Vampires."Uma says

"Let's eat."Evie says

~With Mal and Ben~

"100 years. 100 years we have never had an incident with Vampires. Now you are telling me that suddenly after we let down the barrier we have 3 it just so happen to occur One year after the barrier was brought down."Adam says

"Breaking Down the barrier has nothing to do with these Vampire attacks. Mal and I didn't even know Vampires existed in Auradon neither did you, Dad!"Ben says

"The kingdom is in a panic, Auradon has never experienced Death Son. "Adam says

"You don't think I understand that? They were my friends Dad.."Ben says Adam sighs and looks down the places his hand on his son's shoulder.

"We implemented the midnight curfew...based of what FairyGod Mother said the victims were all missing after midnight..this should keep us safe so we know that no one is roaming around the streets alone."Mal says

"And Fairy GodMother and Mal placed a spell on the kingdom,people are welcome to leave. Others are not welcome to come in."Ben says

"Lets hope the worst is over."Adam says

"Get some rest we're figure this all out tomorrow."Adam says

Ben and Mal go to their bedroom and Ben sits at his desk, he looks at the photo of Him Lonnie Doug and Jane when they were all toddlers.

"We're going to give you peace Lonnie. I swear it."Ben says Mal holds his hand and he looks at her.

"My father said he may be able to help us."Mal says

"No one else is going to get hurt Mal..we have to make sure of that."Ben says softly

"We will. I promise."Mal says kissing his forehead

"You shouldn't have been so careless."A older gentleman says as he pours himself a drink

"No one knows and no one saw me I made sure of that. You're over reacting"The other male says

"You need to control your urges! We've been out for nearly a year and your bloodlust is causing a scene."The Other male yells at his brother.

"I'm sorry but starving in the underworld for 100 years can drive a Vampire MAD!"He yells back

"Klaus, Elijah! Enough!"A young woman says The two males turn their heads.

"The people of Auradon have no suspects yet. Lets keep it that way. NO one knows who we really are. Lets keep it that way."Katherine says

"I did see a young man in the Museum looking in the Auradon Archives."Rebecca says crossing her arms at Klaus.

"So? Doug is always in the libraries and museums that's not uncommon for him."Klaus says

"He just so happened to be reading the first book on Auradon History. He glanced at our family portrait."Rebecca says

"It's a coincidence dear sister."Klaus patting her on the shoulder Elijah snatches Klaus' hand

"Where is your daylight ring?"He asked Klaus looks at his hand and looks down.

"I lost it somewhere not sure when.."Klaus admits

"Damn it Klaus! You better find your daylight ring!"Katherine says

"Calm down I'm sure it's in the Museum. I'll head back out at midnight and look around."Klaus says

"King Ben proclaimed that all citizens of Auradon be kept inside until Sunrise. No one is allowed on the streets past midnight."Katherine says

"You're not allowed to go outside, I'll find your ring for you."Elijah says

"It couldn't have gone far..."Rebecca says

"Where did you have it on last?"Elijah says

"When I was feeding on Mulan's Daughter outside the Auradon Castle."Klaus says

**_Evie is walking around her house as sees the front door to the castle is open she walks inside and it's silent but a mess, she never leaves her home a mess._**

**_"Doug where are you?"Evie calls out. She walks into the hallway and sees blood on the ground_**

**_"Doug?"Evie says she hears a crash in the bedroom and she quickly runs up the stairs Evie stops when she sees Doug being held by a vampire_**

**_"Leave him alone!"Evie yells the Vampire brings out its fangs and bites into Doug's neck_**

**_"NO!"Evie cries _**

"NOOO!"Evie cries out and sits up Doug sits up with her and quickly wraps his arms around her "Evie Hey hey it's me you're okay you're safe."Doug whispers to Evie. Evie looks at him and looks around everything was clean she looked at her boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

"Shhhh. It's okay It was dream."Doug says kissing her shoulders to calm her down.

"The Vampire got you...and I was too late I couldn't save you."Evie panics as tears fall down her face.

"You don't have to save me I'm right here..It was a dream..I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be beside you. Okay?"Doug says Evie nods Doug wipes her tears and kisses her gently. Evie deepens the kiss and they young couple lays down pulling the covers over their heads.

_**:) What do you guys think of Chapter 1? Too much? Too confusing? I like feedback. For those who don't know The Original Royal Family and each of the names is from a show called The Originals / Vampire Diaries so it's sort of like a crossover story. I wanna know what you guys thinks! So share your thoughts! Peace and love to you all! I'll do my best to update as quickly as possible! **_


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Morning

Jay is sitting in the living room watching the flames in the fireplace roar. Tears fall down his face as he begins to think about Lonnie he closes his eyes and squeezes the glass bottle in his hands and it breaks.

"Woah Jay...strong grip there aye?"Harry asked sitting down beside Jay.

"I never told her How I felt. I never got to say I loved her. I was busy with tourney, Lonnie was gonna come back and help Ben as the new head of Security here at Auradon. I was gonna take her to dinner and we were going to have our Happy Ending but someone took that away from us."Jay says Harry nods.

"We're gonna make these Vampires walk the plank, You have my word."Harry says

"We need to protect our home At all costs."Harry smiles holding out his fist. Jay nods and bumps his fist.

"**With 3 disappearance and confirmed deaths of Aziz, Anasthasia and Lonnie, citizens can not help but wonder is Auradon an easier target now that the Barrier has been brought down, we are still looking for answers regarding these deaths. Are they connected? What is King Ben and Queen Mal hiding from the public? Stay Tuned on Channel 4"**

Uma shuts off the Television "That's enough of that. What's the plan today?"Uma says

"Harry Jay and Uma. Find Mr. Nicholson see if you notice anything out of the ordinary He should be at the Auradon Museum. He seemed to somehow know before anyone else about Aziz and Anasthasia. He could be a big lead."Ben says

"Myself Carlos and Evie you go with FairyGod Mother to walk around Auradon make sure everything was okay during the first night of the new ruled Midnight Curfew."Ben says

"Doug and I will visit my father and see what he knows about Vampires and the underworld."Mal says

"Carlos what's wrong?"Mal nudges her friend "I'm worried about Jane...she didn't text me back last night."Carlos says

"She's grieving right now she lost her bestfriend."Ben explains

"Let's gather as much information we can ...and meet back at royal office , tonight We have the Back to school performances at Auradon prep "Evie reminds them

"I forgot about that."Mal holds her head

"I don't think it's a good idea to have anyone out right now."Uma says

"You should cancel it Benny."Harry agrees with Uma.

"We can't, all the kids from the Isle have been looking forward to it, and it's too late to cancel. I'll make sure we have all guards posted at the gates And we'll all be scattered around anyways.. Hopefully when Mal and Doug come back we'll be better prepared for these Vampires. Plus we'll be done before night falls."Ben says

"Alright Doug My dad is ready for us we can head there now."Mal says Doug nods .Mal kisses Ben as he whispers to her to be careful.

Doug walks over to Evie. "You gonna be okay?"Doug asked Evie nods

"I think so I'll just be worrying about you though."Evie says

"Dont worry I'll be with Mal anyways she's pretty much the best Ammo we have here in Auradon."Doug smiles Evie chuckles and kisses his lips.

"Just don't leave her side okay."Evie says Doug nods

"We'll see you guys at Auradron prep later. Come on Doug I'm driving."Mal says as she snatches his car keys Doug shakes his head and kiss his girlfriend again before following Mal.

Jay Harry and Uma walk to the Museum and walk inside

"Is that him?"Uma asked Seeing a Tall Brunette male in a suit reading a book at the front desk.

"No Thats not ..."Jay says

"Uhm Excuse me, Have you seen Mr. Nicholson?"Harry asked

"That's me. My name is Elijah Nicholson."He says

"We're looking for the Blonde one who's always here."Jay says

"Yes You mean Klaus, He's my brother he's not feeling too well these days so I offered to open up the museum for him today."Elijah says

"Do you know where we can find him we have some questions."Uma says

"Anything I can help with?"Elijah asked

"Just tell us where to find him Mate. He knows something and we want answers."Harry says placing his hook on the table. Elijah smiles and stands up staring into Harry's eyes

"I think its time you kids go home. Cook lunch and read a book. My Brother is sick and I'm here to run the museum. If you don't feel comfortable sharing your question with me I can't help you. So Go Home. And forget about Mr. Nicholson."Elijah says Harry closes his eyes and slowly opens them Elijah smirks and sits back in his chair.

Jay sighs "Come on he's not here." Uma looks at Elijah and at his hand she notices the ring and makes a mental note to talk to Doug about it.

"What do we do we got nothing."Jay says

"Did you notice his ring?"Uma asked

"No?"Jay says

"There's something I don't like about That guy..."Uma says Harry is quickly walking back to Evie's house

"Where is he going?"Jay asked Uma shrugs and they quickly follow him

"HARRY WAIT UP!"Uma yells.

Ben, Evie Carlos and Fairygod mother Are walking around the city scanning for anything that is broken and anything that is missing they stop at the local Hospital and the chief of staff sees The king.

"Doctor Geronimo what seems the be the problem?"Ben asked

"We've lost 4 months worth of Blood bags.."He says

"How?"Carlos asked

"I Don't understand how either? It's a like an animal ripped open the bags."The Doctor says confused.

"May we walk around?"Evie asked The Doctors and staff allow Ben Carlos Evie and FairyGod Mother to walk around they see blood bags scattered down one hall way they follow the trail and it leads to the roof.

"When did this happen?"Ben asked a nurse

"Beginning of the morning shift started at 4AM probably around that time."She says

Ben rubs his head "Better blood bags than people right maybe this guy or girl has had her fill for one day."Carlos says

"Or maybe they're thirsty for more."Evie says

"Is there any way to do a super natural location spell?"Ben asked

"It's possible, It hasnt been done in ages but I will look into the spell books to see if I can find one."Fairy GodMother says

"Let's hope these was enough blood to hold the vampire over."Ben whispers

~With Doug and Mal~ Mal parks the car and claps her hands "Your car is super fast!"Mal smiles

"Well you practically flew it here."Doug jokes

"My Dad can be intense so he if tries to scare you that means he likes you."Mal says

"Noted."Doug says as they get out of the car, they walk into the small cottage and hear rock and roll music playing through out the entire house Doug smiles

"Geeze Dad how are your ear drums not blown out right now."Mal covers her ears

"BABY GIRL HELLO! Whoa did you get rid of your husband?"Hades looks at Doug

"In The Air tonight I love that song."Doug smiles "ANOTHER ROCK AND ROLLER HUH! I like this one already! Which is your favorite part? I love the first minute of the song gives me chills everytime."Hades smiles

"Oh I love the Drum solo..."Doug says

"YES! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN TSSSH I CAN FEEL IT COMING IN THE AIR TONIGHT!"Hades and Doug Both sing. Mal clears her throat Doug looks at her and immediately looks down.

"Sorry uhm Mr. Hades, we need your help"Doug says

"Please Call me Hades only..Or Dark UnderLord."Hades says

"Dad..Please...this is serious, It's about the found bodies or our friends."Mal says

"I'm sorry by the way I know this isn't easy for you How can I help."Hades says

"What do you know about Vampires?"Mal asked Hades lifts up his hand and his blue flames turns into a flame of pictures.

"Early 1900's Vampires were the first quote unquote Souls to be banished to the under world, there was no life source to steal from them so the All Mighty powerful original fairygodmother send them to the Underworld where they would waste away. Vampires need blood to survive. Can't feed on souls that have no blood."Hades says

"How come they didn't waste away?"Doug asked

"This is a new development. Since the Underwold is made up of magic, and Vampires are still clearly made up of magic as well. They Didn't waste away they were preserved like putting a piece of chicken in the freezer. You can leave it in the freezer and it'll be frozen until you defrost it."Hades says

"So How did they escape?"Mal asked

"You tore down the barrier, the barrier from Auradon to The Isle also holds the barrier from the Underworld To Auradon.."Hades explains

"This is my fault."Mal says Doug looks at Mal then Hades

"You're the Master of the Underworld can't you bring them back?"Doug asked

"Vampires are too powerful even for my ember. If they're consumed enough blood...they're already strong. If they consume magical blood...we're gonna be in for a heck of a battle."Hades says

"Do you know any way to stop them?"Doug asked

"Mal could use some magic to weaken them...but Solid Oak through the heart is the sure fire way to get rid of them. Turns them to Ash."Hades says

"Why would the Vampire attack Royal and Hero families then?"Mal says

"Some of the Royal and Hero family's have magic in their blood line...Aziz, Anathasia and Lonnie didn't have magic in their family history."Doug says

"This is good information that means we'll be able to protect all the people from Auradon who contain and know how to use magic."Mal says

"We need to find Jane."Doug Says Mal looks at him both thinking the same thing. "Mal let me know if you need my help."Hades says Mal nods and hugs her father. Doug and Mal quickly run out and get into the dials Carlos on the phone as Doug starts up his car.

"Mal did you guys find anything?"Carlos says

"Carlos! Get to Jane now! We think she's the next target!"Mal says

"Whoa Slow down Mal Jane is on Campus helping set up for the Assembly today."Carlos says

"CARLOS GO THERE NOW KEEP AN EYE ON HER!"Mal yells

"Okay okay..I'm headed over there now. "Carlos says

"Problem?"Evie asked

"I'm going to make sure Jane is okay."Carlos asked

"Okay We'll see you on Campus."Ben says Carlos nods Evie and Ben head back to Evie's castle.

~At Evie's House~ Jay and Uma are waiting for Evie and Ben to arrive back at her castle Harry is cleaning and cooking around the house and making lunch in the kitchen

"What's gotten in to him?"Jay asked

"I have no idea ever since we came back from the museum he's been quiet but just cooking and cleaning."Uma says confused

Ben and Evie walks into her Castle and she sees Harry cleaning everything and dusting.

"What's going on here?"Evie asked

"We stopped by the Museum but Mr. Nicholson wasn't there only his weird creepy well dressed brother."Jay says

"I didn't know Mr. Nicholson had a brother?"Ben says confused "Harry what are you doing my castle is clean enough."Evie says

"Harry hasn't stopped cleaning since we got back."Jay says confused

"Well what did happen at the museum?"Ben asked As everyone watches Harry organizing Evie's cups.

"We were introduced to Elijah Nicholson he said if we couldn't answer our questions about his brother to go home forget about his brother and cook and clean-"Jay stops himself Uma looks over at Harry and holds up her shell

"That enough from the spell, turn it off for this man is well."Uma chants Harry straightens up and blinks he looks at the cup in his hand and turns around to his friends.

"What happen to me?"Harry asked

"Harry,what do you remember?"Ben asked

"Uhm We went to the Museum and uhm...that's all I remember Eh."Harry says

"We went there to find Mr. Nicholson remember?"Uma asked

"Who's that?"Harry asked

"He was spelled...That Elijah fellow spelled him somehow.."Uma confirms

"How he didn't even say a chant or anything."Jay says confused

'You're telling me someone spelled Me? Come on Darlin no one would dare Spell me."Harry says

"You were cleaning my castle and you cooked a 3 course meal."Evie says Harry turns his head and takes out his hook.

"Lead me to who spelled me I'll teach em a lesson."Harry says Ben holds him back

"We need to figure out how he spelled you first...Let's start heading down to the Auditorium Carlos is there watching Jane and Doug and Mal will be there soon."Ben says Everyone else nods and they walk to the school.

At the School

Doug and Mal arrive on campus. "I'm going to check on Carlos and Jane."Mal says Doug nods as Mal quickly gets out of the car and runs into the auditorium. Doug looks up and sees a Dark Figure walking up on the balcony stairs into the auditorium. He gets out of the car and follows the figure.

Jane is putting up decorations and checking the spot lights for the student performances "Hey you okay?"Carlos asked

"It's hard to even think about these performances after what happened last night...I hope we stop this."Jane says

"Don't worry everyone is on top of things. Security has been tripled no one else is going to get hurt."Carlos says Jane nods sees a shadow up on the balcony. She stiffens and Carlos turns around to see what she's looking at.

"Jane? What is it?"He asked

"I thought I saw something on the balcony...but I guess not?"She says

"You need Lunch come on, let's go get you a sandwich."Carlos holds her hand and leads her to the cafe Jane looks up again and sees the shadow reappear.

"You guys take your seats in the back cover the doors, Evie and I need to start the assembly."Ben says Jay Uma and Harry stay in the back entrances each taking a double door.

"There you are."Ben smiles as he sees his wife standing with Carlos and Jane Evie frowns when she doesn't see Doug.

"Alright time to start...the auditorium is filling up."FairyGod Mother says

"Evie you can introduce the VK's after Ben welcomes everyone."She says Evie nods and follows Ben "M where is Doug?"Evie asked Mal looks around in the audience and then looks up and points to the Balcony

"I think he's watching on the Balcony."Mal says

"Evie come on."Ben whispers Evie nods as they both walk out everyone is clapping Ben is standing at the podium Evie alongside him Evie looks up and sees Doug looking around on the balcony.

~With Doug~ Doug had followed the figure to the balcony but it was like it has vanished he looks around then hears the Assembly had started he leans over on the railing and just watches figured he could get a better look at everything from up there. He saw Ben and his girlfriend walking out he began to clap for them both and smiled at how beautiful his blue princess looked.

Evie looks up at Doug on the balcony and he gives her a small wave. Evie smiles and takes the podium once Ben is done welcoming everyone.

"Alright guys! To kick things off our first performance is going to be by Chad Charming Lets give it up for him!"Evie smiles everyone claps Chad walks on stage with his Cape and Crown and takes the microphone.

"Hello Auradon I will grace everyone's ears with my lovely voice."Chad smirks and winks at the audience. "Oh Wow."Evie says as she sits down Ben shakes his head and Mal covers her mouth to not laugh.

The music begins to play and everyone laughing as Chad sings'

I'm_ too sexy for my love_  
_Too sexy for my love_  
_Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt _  
_Too sexy for my shirt_  
_So sexy it hurts_  
_And I'm too sexy for Milan _  
_Too sexy for Milan_  
_New York, and Japan_  
_I'm too sexy for your party_

"You've got to be kidding me."Jay laughs

"I'm about to hook the sound system if he doesn't finish this song."Harry shakes his head

"This is talent?"Uma asked "It's a good thing he's rich."she laughs  
_Too sexy for your party_  
_No way I'm disco dancing_

Jane and Carlos are on the sides laughing when Jane sees Doug is on the balcony she sighs in relief maybe that's who she saw on the balcony earlier and didn't realize it. She looks again and sees Doug is laughing as he watches Chad but the same dark shadow is behind him and getting closer to Doug.

"Carlos it's back."Jane grabs up

"Jane it's just Doug up there."Carlos calms her down

"NO The shadow is behind him!"Jane panics Carlos looks up and grabs Jane's hand "Stay with your mom."Carlos says as he runs down the stairs

_'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean_  
_And I do my little turn on the catwalk_  
_Yeah, on the catwalk _  
_On the catwalk, yeah_  
_I shake my little tush on the catwalk _Evie Ben and Mal are all laughing on stage, Evie looks up and sees a dark shadow standing and getting closer to Doug she squints her eyes and begins to freak out Evie Quickly stands up from her chair. Mal looks at her bestfriend.

"DOUG !"Evie yells this gets Doug's attention and he stands up fully as he listens to Evie. "BEHIND YOU!"Evie cries out Before Doug can turn around he's slammed hard to the opposite wall.

"NO!"Evie yells Jay Uma and Harry all run up to the Balcony.

"What's going on here?"Chad yells "You ruined my performance."Chad says Evie pushes him out of the way as she and Mal run down the stairs and up to the balcony.

"Everyone remain calm, if you could please exit the auditorium in a calm timely fashion we will sort everything out."Ben assures the young students.

They Vk's all get up to the balcony and there is no sign of Doug.

"Doug where are you!"Carlos calls out. He sees a pair of broken glasses with blood on the Lens and he picks them up off the floor. Harry looks around

"Nothing. No one is up here."Harry says out of breath. Jay turns around and sees whats Carlos is holding. Carlos looks at his bestfriend and shakes his head. Jay covers his eyes and punches the wall.

Evie and Mal make it up to the balcony and only see Uma Jay Carlos and Harry.

"Where is he?" Where is Doug?"Evie asked

"No one was here when we got here."Harry softly says

"He couldn't have just vanished you all saw him up here! Doug where are you this isn't funny come out."Evie says looking around. Mal sees what Carlos is holding and she covers her mouth in shock.

"Evie.."Carlos whispers and walks over to her. Evie turns around and Carlos hands her Doug's broken glasses. Evie's heart drops as her shaking hand takes the broken glasses.

"N-No ...He's not...No. Uma Mal do a locator spell."Evie says

"Evie we don't even know if he's aliv-Mal says

"DOUG IS ALIVE DON'T YOU DARE. JUST DO A LOCATOR SPELL!"Evie yells Uma walks over to Evie and holds onto her shell and closes her eyes "By the Power of the sea tell me where Evie's true love could be."Uma chants. The Shell shines brightly everyone covers their eyes. And the shell's light dies down.

"I found him."Uma says

"Where is he?"Evie asked

"He's in a Black Metal Castle? Where is that?"Uma asked

"Alkaline Castle."Ben says as he is walking up the stairs. "Thats across the town past the bridge but no one has gone there in over 100 years."Ben says

"That's where he is...I felt a pulse but it's weakening...if we're gonna do something we gotta do it fast."Uma says

"We need to go."Evie says

"We don't know whats there Evie it could be dangerous."Ben says

"BEN! DOUG IS THERE! I don't care what danger is there! I'm getting Doug Back."Evie says

"I agree, we couldnt Save Aziz and Anasthasia and Lonnie this is our chance we HAVE To save Doug."Mal says

"And if the Vampires are there what do we do? We can't stop Vampires."Ben says

"We have A Dragon, a Hook, and A SeaWitch we should take our chances."Jay says

"We have to find Solid Oak...My dad said thats the way to stop them it'll turn them into ash."Mal remembers

"I will not let anyone else be put in danger."Ben says

"THIS IS DOUG!"Evie says

"We're wasting time. Are we going or not."Uma asked

"You don't have to come with me but Im getting my boyfriend."Evie says with a determined look on her face.

"I'm going with you. I couldn't save Lonnie. We need to try and do something."Jay says

"Im going with you guys. Doug is a friend."Uma says "I'm right behind you Captain."Harry says

"You guys go I'm going to make sure Jane is safe."Carlos says

Ben looks at Mal and Mal sighs shaking her head.

Doug slowly opens his eyes his vision is blurry since he doesn't have his glasses on he tries to move but he's bounded to the wall.

"Good you're awake. Sorry I had to knock you unconscious a bit I knew you wouldn't go willingly."The Voice says

"What can't respond? You can't see me?"He asked

"Sorry I can't say that I do. My eyes are blurry without my glasses."Doug says "Try these for now.'He says placing glasses on Doug's face Doug blinks and allows his eyes to adjust he blinks several times sees a bit clearly.

"Mr. Nicholson?"Doug asked

"Hello Douglas...I see you kept my daylight ring for safe keeping I've been looking everywhere for it."He says

"Your ring? but..."Doug say holds the ring up and shows him the letters "KN. Klaus Nicholson."He smiles

"That would mean you're..."Doug says

"I'm 115 years old and counting...You've been very intrigued about my family history Douglas you could just ask."He smiles

"You killed Lonnie?"Doug asked

"That was a mistake. I've been trying to add more Vampires into this world since it can't always be my siblings and I..so I thought i would try to turn some hero kids into Vampires but the bloodlust became too much I couldn't control myself. Until I realized bloodbags are enough to fill one vampire up for a while. I spotted you on the balcony I knew you would follow me so I turn a chance."Klaus smiles

"What did you do to me?"Doug asked

"I fed you my blood...now we just have to wait and see what type of death awaits you...because Douglas once you die you will awaken a new born Vampire."Klaus smiles

"We'll be able to take over Auradon."Klaus smiles Wickedly.

_**What do you think Can the Vk's make it in time!? Or will klaus' plan work and he will actually turn Doug into a vampire!? Stay tuned!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Uma Evie Jay and Harry are driving in Mal's purple Limo.

"Up on the left Jay."Uma says Jay puts the limo in park and he looks at Evie.

"Do we have a plan here? I mean...we're about to come face to face with Vampires."Jay says

"I don't know..."Evie says

"I'm sure I can think of some spells to hold them off."Uma says

"It may not be Solid Oak but I'm very masterful with my hook."Harry nods

"Can your shell lead us to where Doug Is?"Evie asked Uma nods

"I can feel his pulse but it's weakening...We gotta be fast."Uma says Evie nods

"Jay as soon as you see Doug get him out of there. Uma Harry and I will stall."Evie orders Jay nods.

"Let's party shall we."Harry says as they all get out of the limo

"This way.."Uma says following the light of her seashell.

Harry looks up at the castle and whistles "Geeze...These are some tall trees."Harry looks up Evie looks closely at the tree and remembers something.

Jay looks at Evie and places a hand on her shoulder "Evie? What is it?"Jay asked

_Doug and Evie were having a picnic on the hillside she was laying on Doug's lap as he was reading a poetry book to her Evie was admiring the scenery around them. Doug sets his book down and leans down to kiss Evie's lips this catches Evie off guard but she kisses back placing a hand behind his head and she giggles._

_"Seems I lost your attention. We don't have to read poetry you know."Doug smiles_

_"I'm sorry I was listening its just look how beautiful..I didn't know I could appreciate and admire trees so much."Evie says as she sits up inbetween Doug's Legs. Doug smiles "This one to the right of us is a Paper Birch tree...in that forest down there is mainly Eastern Hemlock trees...and you see that Metal Castle thats Alkaline Castle and in that area there like One big Solid Oak tree thats suppose to be about 150 years old. Legend has it that tree was heavily guarded by the Royal Family for some reason."Doug says Evie turns her attention and smiles at Doug after her finishes speaking._

_"What?"He smiles at his girlfriend._

_"Your knowledge is such a turn on."Evie whispers in his ear. Doug blushes and Evie giggles as she pulls him into a kiss._

_"I'm going to love you forever."Doug smiles _

_"I'm holding you to that."Evie nuzzles their noses together._

"Evie? Girl are you okay?"Uma asked

"Harry break off that branch."Evie says Harry shrugs and uses his hook to cut down a medium sized branch handing it to Evie.

The 4 Vk's walk past a gate and Uma's shell shines brighter "Through here..."Uma says pointing to the Cellar Doors.

Jay and Harry open the doors and Jay jumps down first helping Uma and Evie down the stairs.

Klaus is pacing back at forth tapping his chin "I could just stab you...but I do like you and that sounds too painful. You're a very intelligent man Doug. The whole kingdom trusts you. Imagine No one expecting you to be a vampire. You'd help us rule this world the way it's meant to be Ruled. Ben and Mal don't know anything about how to rule a kingdom! They didn't even know Vampires Existed! Your Brains and My Family's power we'd be untouchable."Klaus says

"I have plans for my life that involve me being human and not part of the undead."Doug says

"Oh Come on...having a sense of humanity is over rated."Klaus smiles

"Maybe you forgot what it's like to love someone then?...It's not too late for you guys to have a happy ending...We were able to adapt to Vk's coming...and now Their Villain Parents...I'm sure the kingdom can adapt to Vampires."Doug says

"I killed your friends Doug. All three of them. Cold Blood no mercy. There's no adapting to that."Klaus says

"What do you want to happen? You turn me into a vampire then what? Do you really think that Ben and Mal aren't going to put up a fight to protect Auradon and it's people?"Doug asked Klaus takes small blade and stabs Doug in the leg

"AHHH!"Doug cries (Uma Evie Jay and Harry hear the scream and they quickly run towards it)

"Over 100 years in the underworld with no single spec of blood, We starved to centuries Douglas. Once Mal brought that barrier down my family ran like hell to taste that sweet taste of blood. Now that we are back we will claim what was taken from us so long ago."Klaus says Doug grunts at looks down at his leg seeing the blood drip to the floor.

"See if you were a Vampire your leg would heal within seconds...There's a lot of perks. I'm being too nice I'm trying to convince you to do this I could just snap your neck. Plus I know you're with that gorgeous Evie, imagine sucking her blood from that gorgeous neck of hers."Klaus smiles

"Don't you dare say Evie's name..."Doug struggles trying to not think of the pain.

"I think it's time for you to transition now Douglas."Klaus says as he takes a couple steps towards Doug. Klaus then stops and holds his head as loud high pitch noise is ringing through his head. Jay quickly runs and tackles Klaus to the floor and punches him. Uma is chanting a spell standing by Evie

"Harry get Doug!"Evie says Harry uses his Hook to remove the binds on Doug hands and legs. Harry sees his leg wound and he rips off a piece of his jacket and wraps it around Doug's thigh.

"I've got you Lad."Harry says Wrapping Doug's arm around his shoulder. Evie walks over to him and holds Doug's face. "Get him to the Limo"Evie says Harry nods and they quickly walk out.

Evie turns to Uma and Jay. Jay is stands Klaus up and punches him again and again. "Admit it!"Jay yells

"Alright! Yes I killed them I killed them all!"Klaus yells back and he spits out blood and smiles.

Jay punches him again. Evie walks over to Jay and pulls him away Uma is still chanting the spell which doesnt allow Klaus to attack he lays back against the wall holding his head.

"I'll come back for Doug!"Klaus smiles

"What do you want with him?"Evie asked

"I gave him some of my Vampire blood he'll be in full transition..he just has to die..Once Doug is a newborn Vampire...He's going to be the reason why we take over this kingdom...You may have won today but the Vampires Will Rise Again."Klaus smiles

Evie glares at Klaus and looks at the Solid Oak Branch in her hands... "You won't go near him ever again."Evie says

"You won't be able to stop me Blue. Doug is as good as dead and he will be Mine."Klaus says Anger Fuels Evie's blood she lifts the branch and stick it into Klaus' heart. Klaus Gasps Uma stops chanting. Jay quickly pulls Evie away from Klaus. The young adults watch as Klaus' turns into grey and he falls to the ground.

"What just happened?"Uma asked

"He's dead...We have to go now Come on."Jay says grabbing Evie and Uma's hands and dragging them out of the Castle.

They other 3 Vk's Pile into the Car Jay starts up the car and they quickly get back to the castle. Harry had placed Doug on the leather seat laying down with an ice pack on his bruises and he made sure to tighten the wound on his leg.

Evie sits down on the floor of the car caresses Doug's face "I'm right here you're going to be alright."Evie whispers. Doug groans in pain.

"Step on it Jay!"Harry says.

"We're almost there I texted Mal she has FairyGod Mother with her."Uma says Jay speeds up to the castle.

Evie rubs her hands up and down Doug's arms to comfort him from the pain he is feeling. "Thank you for Saving me.."Doug smiles weakly at Evie.

"I'll always save you..."Evie whispers and kisses his head. Uma looks at the wrap on Doug's leg and notices it's drenched with his blood she looks up at Doug's face and notices his face is pale and he's sweating.

"Jay you need to drive faster."Uma says

"I'm trying we're nearly there."Jay says as he steps harder on the gas.

"Klaus fed me his blood Evie..."Doug says

'I know he told us...Don't think about that okay We're going to have Fairy Godmother fix this and if she can't Im sure Hades will."Evie assures him.

"Don't worry about Klaus, Doug Evie took care of him."Jay says looking in the rear view mirror. Doug gives Evie a confused look and she runs her fingers through his hair and shakes her head.

"I'll explain later...Hang on okay."Evie says Doug nods and closes his eyes. As Jay is speeding to the front of the Auradon Castle.

~Back at Alkaline Castle~

Elijah walks into the cellar and drops the bottle of bourbon in his hands when he sees his brother Klaus on the ground. Elijah kneels on the ground and lifts his brother's head up in his arms.

"AHHHHH!"Elijah Screams Rebecca and Katherine run down into the cellar

"Brother what's the mat-"Katherine stops and gasps.

"Klaus... Who did this?!"Rebecca screams

"All of Auradon will Pay."Elijah says as he looks at his brother and his body slowly turns into Ash.

"We will avenge Klaus. Let the war begin."Katherine says Elijah curls up his fist and nods at his sisters.

"It is time for Auradon to learn what true fear is. They will pay for whay they did our brother."Elijah says and he holds Klaus' daylight ring in his hands.

~Auradon Hospital~ Fairy Godmother waves her Wand and Doug's leg is magically healed.

"I brought my Father."Mal says Hades looks over at Doug and he nods "I feel the Vampire blood in his veins...Hook..make a cut on Doug's chest."Hades says

"What No.."Evie panics as she holds Harry's Hook down. Hades sighs and looks at Mal.

"Evie He's knows what he's doing...Trust him."Mal holding Evie's hand. Evie gives them both an unsure look.

"The Venom is traveling to his heart I need to absorb the blood. Thats the only way we can save Doug from becoming a Vampire, he's lost too much blood already. I wouldn't hurt him he's my Phil Collins rock and roll Buddy."Hades explains to Evie.

Evie sighs and looks at Doug. "Do it quickly."Evie whispers Harry nods and makes a gash on Doug's chest. Doug Grunts in pain, Evie turns her head away Harry whispers his apologizes and Mal nods at her Father. Hades rubs his hands together and uses his Ember and waves it over Doug's body everyone watches as they watch the Vampire Blood get absorbed by the Ember.

"Alright we got all the Vampire Venom out of him...FG you can heal him now."Hades says Fairy Godmother waves her wand again and they watch as Doug's chest gash close up. Evie quickly goes to Doug's bedside kisses his head. Doug closes his eyes and passes out.

"Doug.."Evie whispers

"His body took alot damage today it's good for him to rest."Fairy God Mother Says Evie nods and pulls the blanket up to his chest after buttoning up his shirt.

"What happened after you guys got Doug?"Mal asked

"Evie took care of Klaus."Harry says

"What do you mean?"Ben asked crossing his arms.

"Mal, Your father was right. Solid Oak is the key to defeating Vampires."Uma explains. Ben looks confused not understanding whats going on.

"Wait what does Uma mean...Evie did You hurt Klaus?"Ben asked Evie looks at Ben.

" Look Klaus threatened to make Doug a Vampire... Evie did what she had to do to protect the love of her life."Jay says

"What does that mean?"Ben asked

"She turned him to Ash. Your Highness." Hades says Everyone looks at Evie and Evie looks at them then back at Doug who is still resting. Mal nods in understanding.

"Where's the body?"Mal asked

"We left it at Alkaline Castle."Harry says

"Meaning Whoever was staying with Klaus probably knows that he's gone."Mal says

"I think We need to make more weapons out of solid Oak..."Jay says

"I can direct the guards to the Enchanted Forest so they can pick from the tree."Fairy Godmother says Ben nods

"We will prepare for a retaliation, we clearly know what these Vampires are capable of. I'll get the best guards ready."Ben says Mal nods

"Doug is in good hands now, I'll do a Dragon Fly over to see if there's any potential threats coming towards the Castle. Jay and Harry you two make sure everyone in town stays in their homes, and Uma you stay with Evie and Doug."Mal orders. As Everyone begins to go their separate ways. Evie pulls up a chair beside Doug and she holds his hand and takes a deep breath.

Mal and Uma are talking when Mal turns her head and she walks to her bestfriend.

"He's safe now Evie."Mal assures her.

"Yes Doug is safe now. You know M, I can't help but think that ever since we came to Auradon we've done nothing but put everyone's lives in Danger. Including the people we love most."Evie softly says

"Trust me I know the feeling..But we can't stand by and just be scared we have to fight and do something."Mal says "Evie I know what you're thinking...You're not Her."Mal says

"Who.."Evie asked looking at her bestfriend.

"You're not your Mother."Mal says Evie shakes her head and remembers stabbing Klaus with the solid oak branch through his heart.

"I killed him M...I'm exactly like my Mother...someone who is capable of taking another life."Evie says

"You were protecting the love of your life no one is going to look at you any differently because of this."Mal says

"Mal is Right Blue. If it were me I would have done the same thing. So would Mal."Uma says

"Can you two give us a moment?"Evie asked Uma and Mal nod as they walk out of the room.

"Think she's gonna be okay?"Uma asked

"Evie's the most kind hearted out of all the Original VK's she never wanted to be anything like her mother and the fact that she actually killed someone...won't be easy for her to accept."Mal says

"So how do we help her cope? If anything Evie saved us from one less Vampire to deal with."Uma says

"We won't be able to help her...Doug is her only answer."Mal says

_Evie is running to the Enchanted lake and stops she hears footsteps behind her and she looks around not seeing anyone near here she faces the lake and closes her eyes smelling the pure lake water. When she opens her eyes and she sees Doug in front of her Evie smiles and wraps her arms around his neck._

_"Where have you been."She smiles Doug's eyes suddenly turn red and fangs come out of his mouth Evie gasps and Doug bites into her neck As Evie is screaming_

_"Evie...Evie...EVIE!"Doug yells_

Evie gasps and she quickly sits up in her seat she looks around she's still in the hospital in Doug's Room. Doug is looking down at her Evie stands up and wraps her arms around him and she sobs.

"Love...shhh it's okay..We're safe now."Doug says rubbing her back and kisses her head.

"I killed him I killed Klaus...he said he was going to hurt you and I couldn't have him do that.."Evie sobs into Doug's shoulder. Doug tries to calm her down he knows Evie would never want to hurt anyone ever the decision to kill Klaus was for sure not an easy one especially for Evie.

"I know Baby I know you didn't want to hurt him...but you saved me and you saved so many more people. No one knows what Klaus would be capable of...you made the right decision."Doug says as he strokes his hand through Evie's hair.

"I thought I was going to lose you...when you were on that balcony I've never been so afraid in my life and I've lived on the Isle."Evie says

"Yeah I think he broke my glasses."Doug says Evie giggles "You were attacked and nearly turned into a Vampire slave and you're worried about your broken glasses?"Evie asked Doug nods

"Yes, those glasses were expensive."Doug jokes Evie shakes her head and Doug tugs her to sit on the bed with him

"No you'll get hurt.."Evie protests

'Nonsense...Fairygodmother and Uma's spell for not feeling pain are still in full affect come on up here."Doug says Evie allows herself to be pulled on the bed as she kicks off her high heels boots. Evie lays her head on Doug's chest and finds comfort in his beating heart.

"This is almost over..."Evie sighs

"I'm sure our friends will come up with a plan..."Doug says Evie looks up at him.

"Whatever they have planned you need to promise me you'll stay here."Evie says

"I won't let you go without me."Doug says

"Doug I nearly lost you..."Evie says

"I know...but we're all stronger together...We can defeat these Vampires if we all work together...This isnt just for us...it's for our future kids...We owe it to our future to make Auradon Safe again."Doug smiles

"You are not allowed to leave my side understood."Evie says Doug nods

"Alright...let's sneak you out of here."Evie says standing up and unplugging Doug's wires.

_**next chapter it's the battle between Auradon's Finest Vs The Original Vampires! 1 character will die just a heads up! Until next chapter! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay! This is the last Chapter :) Hope you all enjoyed! **

Mal Ben and Fairy Godmother are looking out on top of the Castle Balcony for any intruders.

"We have 12 Guards on each section of the Auradon Boarders each armed with Solid Oak daggers.."Ben says Mal looks over at him has Ben holds her hands.

"This Will End tonight."Mal assures him.

"Your father will be stationed at the Barrier with Uma and Harry."FairyGod Mother says

"How's Jane holding up?"Ben asked

"Jane is in the main castle with your parents heavily guarded and She's worried, Since Losing Lonnie and then seeing Doug get captured she's convinced that No one in Auradon is safe..."Fairy GodMother says

"We're going to restore Peace. I Promise."Ben smiles

Ben's phone rings and he steps away to answer it.

Mal looks through the binoculars and sees two fast shadows heading towards through the Enchanted Forest. "Something is On the move in the Enchanted Forest."Mal says

Fairy GodMother turns her head and looks down to the Barrier "Someone has arrived at the Barrier."She says

"Mal...Doug's missing from the hospital."Ben says Mal looks at Ben confused

"What do you mean he's missing? Evie would never leave his side nothing would ever happen to Doug while Evie is with him."Mal says

"Unless Evie helped him escape. I know Doug would never let her go without him."Ben says They look down on the bridge and Mal's father using his Ember. Mal's eye turn green.

"They're here."Mal says

Hades cracks his knuckles as he looks Katherine in the eyes. "You look much better out here in the Sunlight Doll face."Hades says

"Lord of the Underworld helping the Kingdom that helped strip him away of his power...I know how big loyalty is to you but I guess you've sold out on your morals."Katherine shakes her head.

"I'm protecting my daughter."Hades says

"You could Rule the entire universe if you joined us Hades. Come to our side. Help us Avenge what they did to my older brother. You are a Villain Hades, you've been one since the day you were born. Claim your title and join us."Katherine says Hades looks at her and ponders what she's said.

Rebecca knocks down two guards with her fists and she smirks when she sees Harry and Jay standing in the Quad of Auradon Prep. "It's a same she's such a pretty face."Hook says

"Not now Harry. Fight now flirt later."Jay says gripping his sword. "You have two seconds to get out of my way."Rebecca says

"Can't do that Darlin, we're here to protect our home and friends."Harry twists his hook in his hand. Jay looks at Rebecca as she changes her face into a vampire.

"Your brother killed the love of my life."Jay says

"AND ONE OF YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"She yells "I wont say it again Move or I'll snap your necks."Rebecca says Harry and Jay look at each other and lower their weapons Rebecca smiles.

"NOW!"Jay yells Before Rebecca can move a Solid Stake is shot into her leg and Back. She falls to the floor and grunts in pain. Harry smiles and cuffs Rebecca's hands together.

"So how about I take you out on the sea and we catch some trout together."Harry smiles

"Nice Aim Carlos."Jay says Carlos jogs towards them setting down the bow and arrow. "One down Two to go."Carlos says as he slips off Rebecca's daylight ring and tossing it to Harry who smiles and Covers her with a blanket. "Lock her up."Jay says to the Guards who pull Rebecca away.

Elijah snaps the neck of one of the guards and looks up at the gates of the castle he smirks and sees FairyGod Mother Mal and King Ben up on the balcony.

"This is for you Klaus."Elijah says turning into his Vampire form and quickly jumping onto the side of the castle and slowly climbing up.

"So what do you say. Your Ember along with 3 Vampires we'd get everything we'd always dreamed of."Katherine says Hades taps his chin and then uses his Ember to shoot Katherine in the arm causing her to fall to the ground.

"I have my dream. And that's being with my Daughter and watching her be happy and I'll be Damned if I let you 3 punk vampires get in the way of that."Hades says

"Bad choice."Katherine gets up and forms into her vampire self and quickly charges at Hades., Hades Shoots another beam at her but her Vampire quickness causes him to miss. Katherine shoves Hades to the floor and he drops his ember. Katherine punches Hades smirks at him.

"I've always wanted to taste the blood of an Immortal God. I'll be the most powerful Vampire in the world." Katherine says and before she can bite into Hades Uma kicks her in the back and chants a spell to create a loud ringing through out Auradon Katherine holds her head in pain and Uma smirks.

"In case you didnt know this was a spell I used for your brother."Uma says

"You killed him."Katherine groans in pain Uma turns her head and Hades quickly sits up Uma helps Hades stands

"UMA LOOK OUT!"Hades yells Katherine manages to shove Uma across the bridge and punches Uma into the Water causing the spell to stop. Katherine glares and Hades who is looking for his Ember.

"Lose something."Katherine smiles holding up the Ember. "You won't win...How many times has my daughter and her friends saved Auradon? If there's something I know very well it's that Good always triumphs over Evil"Hades smiles.

"It's time for a new Narrative."Katherine shoves Hades against the tree and turns his head to the side so she can get a good look at his jugular vein she smiles as she opens her fangs and darts for the vein.

Hades closes his eyes when he hears a scream from Katherine. He looks at her and sees a Solid Oak stake in her thigh seconds later there is another on shot through to her shoulder blade Katherine drops against Hades who shoves her off of him. He looks down at Katherine then up at where the Stakes came from. He smiles when he sees Evie grabbing the Ember from her hands and handing it to him. Doug is limping slowly behind her holding a cross bow.

"Rock Music lover and you know how to use a Cross bow? I think you're one of my favorite people here in Auradon Kid."Hades says slapping Doug on the back Doug grunts in pain.

"He's still Fragile."Evie glares at Hades. "Oh Sorry Kid."Hades says helping Doug Stand properly

"Where are the others?"Evie asked

"Mal Ben and FG are on the the roof of the castle calling out orders, I was in charge of the Bridge..Katherine threw Uma out on the bridge and I dont know about the others."Hades says They watch as the guards cuff Katherine and Doug slips off her Daylight ring.

"AAAHHHH! Put that back on."Katherine says The guards put a blanket around Katherine. "Into the Dungeon until we hear from King Ben."Evie orders the Guards nod.

"You guys head over to Mal and Ben. I'll go down the bridge and look for Uma."Doug says Hades nods Evie walks over to Doug and she grips his shirt tightly. Doug rubs her arms as Evie leans her forehead against his.

"You have 1 more stake left if Elijah is headed towards you, aim for the heart okay."Evie says Doug nods "Don't Leave Hades' side."Doug says

"I won't I'll be safe. Once you find Uma go back to the castle."Evie says Doug looks over and sees Hades watching Hades gets the hint and clears his throat turning his head and whistling.

"I love you...this is going to be over soon enough."Doug assures his girlfriend. "I love you too. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"Evie says Doug smiles and cups Evie's face with his hands she pouts at him and he kisses her lips gently.

"It's faster if we split up...I won't be long."Doug says Evie nods and kisses him passionately.

"Go.."She says Doug nods and makes his way towards the end of the bridge looking for Uma.

~On the roof of the castle~ "We've got Rebecca and Katherine Nicholson we're missing Elijah."Jay says to Mal on the phone.

"We don't see any odd activity in the Kingdom just keep your eyes open and be careful."Mal says Ben holds her hand and sighs.

"Once we get all three your father can use the Ember to Banish them to the underwold and Fairy Godmother will use a spell to ensure they stay there."Ben says

"Where could he be...FairyGod Mother is there a way to tell if we can find him?"Mal asked they don't get an answer Ben turns around as does Mal.

"Fairy Godmother are you alright?"Ben asked Fairygod Mother's expression is alarming her mouth is open and her eyes are wide suddenly blood is falling from her mouth. Mal quickly gasps and she falls forward and Elijah is behind her holding out her heart.

"I believe you're looking for me."Elijah says Ben looks at Elijah in shock and lets out a loud Roar and quickly charges at Elijah. Elijah kicks Ben off of him and Mal covers her mouth kneeling down and her eyes turn green.

"Was that Ben's roar?"Carlos asked

"Let' go to the castle."Jay says

~Down at the bridge~ Doug sets down the cross bow and looks around "Uma!...Uma where are you!"Doug calls out. Doug looks around and sees Uma's Pirate Bandana floating in the water he squints his eyes and quickly takes off his glasses and swims towards Uma he dunks down and sees Uma's cut from the sharp boulder and her dress was caught under it. Doug rips the dress and Uma quickly swims towards the shore pulling Doug along with her.

"WHat happened?"Doug asked gasping for air.

"That Vampire sucker punched me into the water, I crash into that boulder cut up my leg and I was caught. It's a good thing I'm part Sea Witch and can breathe under water. Thanks for helping me out."Uma says Doug looks at her leg and sees the gash.

"You won't need Stitches but we should cover it up. Hang on."Doug says reaching into his backpack pulling out a first aid kit he applies gauze and tightens up the wrap and helping Uma stand and picking up the crossbow

"When did you learn how to use a cross bow?"Uma asked

"I've had this for years, my Uncle Doc actually gave me this for my 15th birthday."Doug explains Uma shakes her head as they walk back to the castle and hear Ben's Roar.

"We gotta go."Uma says Doug Nods as He helps Uma walk up the hills.

Ben and Elijah are fighting Mal quickly runs towards Elijah and helps fight him. Elijah easily tosses Ben to the floor and he hits the back of his head on the bricks of the wall.

"BEN!"Mal cries out Elijah smirks at Mal who's eyes turn green and before she can turn into a Dragon Elijah grabs her neck "You really think you guys can stop me? I've lived for centuries! I just need that Wand Auradon will be mine"Elijah says Mal struggles against him

"MAL!"Evie yells Hades quickly tackles Elijah and Evie runs to help Mal up.

"Are you okay?"evie asked "Fairy Godmother is dead."Mal says

"What"Evie says turning her head "We have no one to close the barrier once we put them back...my Dad's ember wont keep the Underworld Closed...These Vampires are too strong..."Mal pants out.

"What do we do?"Evie asked

"I don't know..."Mal says

"NO This isn't how this is going to end. We need a new plan."Evie says Elijah kicks Hades in the stomach and shoves him head first to the wall he looks at Evie and Mal and slowly walks towards the two best friends.

Jay Carlos and Harry all reach the top of the Castle Roof. Carlos sees A lifeless Fairygod mother on the floor an unconscious Ben on Mal's lap and a frightened Evie off the the side. Jay swings his sword and cuts Elijah in the arm He yells as Harry comes to his left side Swinging his hook at Elijah

"TAKE OFF THE RING!"Carlos yells

"It won't help the sun is doing down! If he gets to his sisters we're done for!"Evie calls outs Elijah elbows Harry in the nose and nearly pushes him off the edge 'HARRY!"Carlos says shoving Elijah to the wall Jay quickly tugs Harry off the wall and the three boys try to slow down the Aged Vampire Elijah manages to fight the young men off injuring them all and Elijah laughs as he slowly gets up.

"Which one of you killed my brother...I'm going to kill you all anyway. So who will be first"Elijah says as he looks over at the young adult He picks Harry off the floor who grunts in pain Elijah smiles

"Was it you Hook?"Elijah asked

"I'm no snitch. You'd have to feed me to the sharks and even then I won't speak."Harry says Elijah applies pressure to Harry's chest as Harry cries in pain

"I would kill you just by doing this...It was you huh. You Murdered my Brother."Elijah

"IT WAS ME!"Evie says Elijah drops Harry and looks at the Blue Haired Beauty. He smirks

"I killed Klaus..."Evie confesses. "I'm going to enjoy this."Elijah says using his vampire speed to stand right in front of Evie. He backhands Evie to the floor

"EVIE!"Mal cries Before Elijah can move a Solid Oak Stake is shot into his chest. Elijah looks down at his chest and falls to the ground holding his head as Uma is chanting the same spell she used on Klaus and Katherine.

Doug quickly drops the cross bow and runs to Evie lifting her to stand up. "Are you okay?"Doug asked his blood boiling when he sees blood coming from Evie's lip.

"I"m fine now."Evie says holding Doug tightly

"We need to get them to the underworld now..the sun is down we have to do this quickly."Doug says

"We can't"Mal says

"Why not?"Jay asked Mal turns her head and everyone sees Fairygod Mother's body.

"My Father's Ember is not strong enough to create a permanent barrier."Mal says

"What if you combine your magic with Uma's? It was enough to stop Audrey?"Carlos asked

"We're not as strong as Fairy GodMother's wand especially to create a barrier."Mal says "we need to think of something fast Uma's draining her magic here."Harry says

"We're just stalling at this point..we should evacuate the Kingdom."Jay says

Evie holds onto Doug tightly and feels a wet spot on her hands "Doug you're bleeding.."Evie says Doug looks down at his shirt and sees he has a cut on his chest then he realizes something.

"Blood."Doug says out loud everyone looks at him confused. "Fairy God mother inherited the Wand because she's part of the long blood line of Fairies. We need to get the wand to Jane."Doug says Uma slowly kneels down as she continues to chant. Mal quickly stands beside Uma and chants along side her. Uma quickly falls down exhaustion hitting.

"You four need to find Jane NOW."Doug says The 4VK's. Mal turns into a dragon and Jay and Carlos climb on her back Evie looks at Doug and he nods at her as Carlos helps her sit safely on Mal's back. As Mal quickly flies off of the Roof of the castle. Doug watches as Elijah and Harry are still fighting.

Elijah back hands Harry to the floor and he stands up no longer holding his head Doug quickly picks up the cross bow and shoots Elijah in the chest again.

"You can only do that so many times Kid"Elijah says and he walks towards Doug looks down and realizes that was the last solid Oak Stake he had. Elijah quickly attacks Doug who falls on the floor. Doug sees the stake thats lodged into Elijah's chest and he shoves it in deeper.

"AHHH!"Elijah yells and Doug tries to get Elijah off of him.

Mal lands in front of Fairy GodMother's castle Carlos and Jay quickly dart for Jane's room as Evie and Mal quickly follow.

"Carlos! Is it over? Did we win.."Jane asked as she holds her boyfriend. "Jane...uhm..."Carlos says Jane pulls away and looks at Carlos knowing they'd just lost someone else.

"Who was it ...Doug Ben? Who's gone Carlos?"Jane asked Carlos doesn't answer instead he gently places FairyGod Mother's wand in Jane's hand. Jane's eyes widen and Mal looks at Jane.

"Jane you're our only hope to stop them.."Mal softly says Jane begins to sob uncontrollably as she falls to her knees and cries. Tears fall down the other's faces Jane clenches onto the Wand and bright light spreads throughout the room causing the 4 VK's to cover their eyes.

~Back on the Roof~ Elijah Punches Doug repeatedly, Doug is starting to looks consciousness as he can no longer hold up his hands "Don't worry Doug I'll take good care of Evie for you."Elijah smirks punching him on more time. Elijah removes the stake from his chest and holds it over Doug "Heart for a Heart."ELijah smirks as he raises up the stake. A wave of Light blue light flashes throughout the kingdom.

"Doug Doug Wake up Mate!"Harry says dropping water on his face. Doug coughs and sits up "There you are."Uma says

"Are we dead?"Doug asked "You nearly were..."Uma says

"What happen?"Doug asked Harry points his hook at Elijah who is 4 feet away from Doug holding the Stake but he's turned to stone.

"I can still sense his soul we have to get him to the underworld along with his sisters."Hades says

Auradon Medical team comes to help everyone with their injuries Mal Jay Carlos and Evie and Jane quickly run to the castle looking for their loved ones.

Ben has a sling on his arm as he is speaking with his parents Mal sees him and quickly hugs him. "Dont scare me like that again."Mal whispers Ben nods and kisses her cheek.

Doug is getting his forehead gauzed up and his wounds tended to. Evie hugs Uma and Harry grateful her friends are safe "I'm glad you guys are okay..."Evie says

"This is nothing like the Isle, I think we got in less fights on the Isle than here."Harry jokes Evie and Uma roll their eyes. Evie is searching through the crowd of people getting nervous she can't find the one face she wants to see safe.

"He's over there."Uma points to the Ambulance stretcher. Evie looks in the direction of Uma's Finger it was if Doug knew someone was looking at him. Doug turned his head and politely declined any further treatment from the Nurse as he quickly stood up and walks towards Evie. While Evie was running in Doug's direction. Evie quickly jumped into Doug's arm as he managed to catch her and they kissed passionately.

A stretcher with a body back on it is rolled down from the Castle. Ben stops them and when he speaks to the Guards Ben nods his head and turns to Jane who is slowly walking towards the bag.

"Jane you don't have to .."Ben says

"I need to see her."Jane says Ben nods. The Young adults stand behind Jane as she unzips the body back. Jane sobs as her take in seeing her mother lifeless. Carlos quickly goes over to her and wraps his arms around her allowing her to cry. Mal is being pulled into Ben's side as she tears up. Harry takes off his hat and sets his hook down paying respect. Uma bows her head down. Jay looks at the floor allowing his tears to fall freely. Doug holds Evie tightly as she begins to sob as well.

Hades Brings The 3 vampires to the Under world he shoves them into the souls river Jane uses the wand to to cast a spell creating a permanent barrier to no super natural creature could escape.

"It's done."Hades says "We'll never see them ever again."Hades says Jane nods as they leave the underworld Hades uses him Ember to close the mystical gates

~2 days Later~ The Kingdom was in Mourning of Fairy Godmother's Death. Ben would be crowning Jane as the new Fairy of Auradon. All would wait for the King's National address.

Evie enters the house and hears Doug in the garage she smiles and makes her way through the back seeing her boyfriend putting away the Cross bow and solid oak stakes in a safe inside a cellar. " Who would have thought a fashion designer and A genius would need to a cross bow"Evie jokes Doug climbs up the stairs and chuckles as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her in for a kiss.

"Let's hope we won't need them ever again."Doug says

"At least we're ready for a Zombie attack."Evie says Doug shakes his head and Evie gently touches the bandage on his head. "You know what we should do.."Doug says thinking they should go out for Ice cream.

"Get Married."Evie says Doug quickly looks up at Evie and gives her a confused look.

"I want us to get married if anything has taught me anything this past month it's that I want to start our life together so let's get you're not ready?"Evie asked

"I uhm was gonna say let's go out for ice cream but...Marrying you would be wonderful too.."Doug says Evie softly laughs and Doug turned around and held out a red velvet box inside was a gorgeous Sapphire Princess cut ring Evie smiled at Doug who shrugged at her

"To be Fair I was going to ask you to marry me before this Vampire ordeal happened."Doug confessed. Evie watches as Doug puts the ring on her finger she smiles and pulls Doug into a kiss.

"We have lost loved ones. We have endured pain, and suffering and we have fought hard to keep our home safe. I Thank Carlos, Doug, Evie, Hades, Harry Jay, Uma for helping us fight to keep this kingdom safe. As we mourn the loss of Fairy Godmother who loved us all, we remember the lessons she has taught to forgive to believe to love. We Welcome a New Grand Fairy who will posses the love and knowledge and grace as her mother. I know Auradon will remain in amazing hands with the help of my Wife Queen Mal, We will protect Auradon with our new Grand Fairy.. Auradon please welcome Jane!"King Ben says Jane walks up on the podium and gently smiles at King Ben and Queen Mal who are clapping. She turns to her friend and smiles at them.

Doug kisses Evie's hand and quickly runs to the back to get something.

"I want to thank you all for love you have showed me these past couple of Days. My Mom Loved Auradon and took amazing care of this kingdom I can't promise I'll be as great as her but I vow to always try."Jane smiles

"Jane."King Ben whispers Jane turns around and Doug is holding up her Mother's Hooded Cape. Jane gasps Doug smiles as he helps Jane put it on.

"How did you find this?"Jane asked

"Your mother was already planning on giving this to you...so she had Evie restore it."Doug smiles Jane tears up and touches the piece of clothing happy to feel her mother's presence with her.

"Auradon has faced heartbreaking times...But I want you to know we will never stop fighting for this kingdom. We Will never stop believing in Family, Friendship and Love. WE will always Win."Queen Mal smiles down at the citizens of Auradon she looks over at her Friends and smiles.

Jay looks up at the sky and smiles knowing Lonnie will be at peace. Harry wraps his arm around Uma and she rolls her eyes but leans into him as Harry kisses her head.

Carlos smiles at Jane as she hugs him tightly. Ben kisses Mal on the Cheek as they look down around the kingdom smiling at each other.

Evie looks up at Doug and she kisses his lips smiling as they kiss. "I love you."Evie whispers "I love you too.."Doug says back.

_**THE END**_


End file.
